


What's Your Favourite

by WatchingAsYouFall



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Plotless Nonsense, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchingAsYouFall/pseuds/WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written about 4 years ago, posted on FFN in 2009. Matt and Mello take a walk on a summer's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> [[A/N]] This was the first story I posted on FFN and looking back on myh earlier works I can see how much I have grown as a writer. I won't be posting all my work on here, just a few pieces that I really like and want to share with more people. If you want to see more stuff, head over to fanfiction dot net and search for WatchingAsYouFall =]

Mello and Matt were down by the river on a warm summer's day. Looking around, Matt began to see the beautiful colours that surrounded them.

“I hate being outside,” Mello grumbled. “Everything looks bright. It’s not natural.”

“Of course it is. That’s why they call it nature.” Matt commented. “You must like some of the colours that are around here. Like the green. Which green do you like the most?" he asked the taller, slightly older blonde.

Mello sat down on the grassy bank and looked across the river.

'The green that makes your eyes so perfect,’ he thought.

"The leaves on those plants over there," Mello finally said, contrary to his previous thoughts. "That's a nice green." Still looking across the river, he said, "What’s your favourite yellow?"

Matt sat down next to the blonde and sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I like the sun," he said simply.

'Because of the way it makes your hair shine.'

Shaking away this mental afterthought, he lay down in the grass and looked around at the flowers that surrounded them. Staring absentmindedly at the poppies, Matt pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one.

"Do you like red?" he whispered.

Mello nodded and lay down next him.

"Then what's your favourite red?" Matt asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Mello breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of Matt's copper hair as he buried his head, trying to block out the smell of the cheap cigarette smoke. "Those berries," Mello whispered quietly into Matt’s ear. "In that bush. I like that red."

Matt turned to look at Mello.

"What's your favourite blue?" Mello asked, subconsciously twirling Matt's hair.

Matt's mouth suddenly felt dry. Mello was so close, he could almost taste the chocolate on his breath. It was closer than they’d been for a while. He lost all awareness of everything that was happening. He could not think of anything besides that moment. He looked into Mello's eyes and thought 'I love the colour blue that's etched into my mind by your stubborn gaze.'  
Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he said, "the sky."

The two boys lay silent for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" Mello asked quietly.

Matt opened his mouth. The word was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it, he couldn’t force himself to say, ‘You’. He couldn’t tell Mello that all he ever thought about was him. Instead, he closed his mouth and leaned forward, closing the gap between himself and his best friend, his only family, his partner in crime and what he would consider his better half. Gently, he kissed Mello and ran his fingers through his hair.

Pulling away, he said, "What are you thinking about?"

"About how long I've wanted to do that," Mello replied, taking Matt's hand in his own and entwining their fingers.

THE END


End file.
